Love Wroth Fighting For
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: First off..Vegeta is a girl named Vivian Vee for short    Summary: Vee has been raped by her father. Even though she's away from him as well as her sisters, she believes  she cnt trust no-one ever again...Can Goku change that?  About two ppl who belong.
1. Ch1 New Student Vivian Holloway

Goku POV

My name is Kakarot Son, but my friends call me Goku. I've been going to Orange Star nearly all my life.

Now I'm starting 12th grade. I can't wait to get the school year over with. It's nearly driving me crazy!

"GOKU!" A screeching voice yelled making my ears twitch. I turn around to see Chi-Chi. She has a crush on me, but I only see her as a friend…But this girl don't take no for answer.

She ran to me and hugged me, but I got out right as she was hugging me.

"Goku, are you excited that this is the LAST year of highschool? I'm just so excited!" Chi-Chi said, with a huge smile on her face. I made a force smile.

When Chi-Chi was about to say something else, my best-friend Krillin yelled. I sighed in relief.

"Hiya buddy! Hi Chi-Chi." Krillin said with a huge smile on his face.

"We were doing fine until YOU showed up!" Chi-Chi said, sticking her nose up and starting walking off.

"Yesh! What bug crawled up her skirt?" Krillin said with an angry voice.

"I have no idea Krillin. She was nice a while ago. She has some wired mode swings." I said scratching the back of my head.

Krillin sighed.

"I don't know how you put up with her. I would get a restraining order on her. She stalks you all the time, rings your phone and cell off the hook! You gotta get rid of that chick!" Krillin said as he and I walked toward school.

"I know Krillin. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe I'll get enough back-bone and tell her to leave me alone." Goku said.

"I hope this year will be a good one…"Krillin mumbled.

I made my why toward my first period class. It was English IV. We have seats that are like the colleges. We don't have desks.

I sat at the very top. I don't like being in the front roll, cause I don't want the teacher to call on me to answer their question.

The only person that I knew was in here was Chi-Chi. She tried to seat next to me, but I told her no. Yes I actually said no. She'll keep talking to me during class and I'll get in trouble. She listened and sat in the middle.

The teacher walked in, which means class, is about to begin…

"Alright class, my name is Mrs. Whiter. Most of you already know who I am, so you know the rules. I will explain them but first we have a new student, and I want all of you to be nice to her." Mrs. Whiter said.

The teacher then went to the front door to let the new girl in. She let the new girl in. She had long brown-blackish hair, and deep dark black eyes. I have to admit she was cute.

You can tell the girl was nervous and scared. She kept her eyes to the floor. She had on a dark blue sweat-shirt, and a black skirt. She also had a golden locket on her neck with red in the middle.

"Everyone this is Vivian Holloway. I want all of you to welcome her. Now before we begun, do you have a nickname you want to go by?" Mrs. Whiter asked the nervous girl.

Vivian raised her head up a little bit and said, "Vee…That's what people call me…" Vee said quickly.

"Well Vee, welcome to Orange Star highschool!" Mrs. Whiter said with too much excitement in her voice.

For some reason…I want to get to know her more…I don't know why….


	2. Ch2 Getting to know the new girl

Ch.2 Getting to know the new girl…

**Goku's POV**

Vee…That's what the new girls nickname is…It's a cute nickname for her.

"Well Vee, let's see where I can seat you at…" Mrs. Whiter said looking around to see where to put her. "AH! There we go; right next to Goku. He's real name is Kakarot, so you can call him whatever. Goku!" Mrs. Whiter yelled making me look at her

"Y-Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Vee is going to be sitting next to you, so be nice and show her what we do if she asks kay?" Mrs. Whiter said with a sweet voice. I nodded at her with a little smile as well.

Vee started heading up the steps. Everyone was whispering when she was walking. I hate it when people do that. They judge people before they get to know that person. I was treated that way as well. They always made fun of my spiky hair. No matter how many times I brush it, it won't stay down. After the years pass, I decided I didn't care. If people don't like me for me, then I really don't care

While I was thinking Vee already took her seat next to me. She didn't look at me; she just looked straight ahead at the teacher listen to rules of the classroom. I've had Mrs. Whiter before so I already knew the rules of her classroom, so I really didn't pay much attention to her, but I did steal glances at Vee…

Mrs. Whiter got through with her introduction of the class, so she gave us a free time to talk and everything. Vee got out some black covered book and started writing something down. I didn't look cause it wasn't my business anyway…Why do I have the sudden need to know more about her..? Wired…

"So, which town did you come from Vee?" I asked trying to make a conversation with her. She ignored me… She just kept writing in her book.

"Uh…hey…Vee…" I tried again. Vee sighed, and closed her book and looked at me. I gasped. 'She's cuter up close!' I thought. With a little blush coming on my face.

"No offense Kakarot…But I don't really want to talk about where I came from…You can ask something else. But if I don't feel like it I won't." Vee said looking at me.

I swallowed.

"Okay, I understand…Do you have any siblings?" I asked, hoping she'll answer this one.

"I have two little sisters. One is 9 and the other is 11. The 9 year olds name is Violet, and the 11 year old is Vina." She said with a boring tone in her voice.

"Wow! That's cool you got two sisters. I've got one. Her name is Caroline, but some people call her Carrie. She's 16 right now. She dates my friend Piccolo. Those two been going out for a good while now." I said, with a smile on my face.

I looked at Vee. She smiled a little bit. That made me real happy to see her smile…What's going on?

"What other classes you got?" I finally asked to break the silence. She froze for a second, and began to go through her bag. She got out her class schedule and let me look at it.

I look through the paper. 1st was English of course, 2nd math, 3rd science, 4th P.E, 5th art, 6th free period, and 7th study hall.

I was in nearly all of them except for 3rd and 6th. During 6th I play football, and 3rd I have art.

"This is cool Vee! You and I are nearly in the same classes except for 3rd and 6th. That's neat." I said giving back her paper. I accidently touched one of her fingers. We both gasped and moved our hands quickly apart.

Touching her felt like an electric charge that went through my body. I shook off that thought and looked back at her with a smile.

"If you want…we can seat together during our other classes if you want." I asked with a smile on my face.

Vee's eyes widened, and went back to normal…

"I'd like that Kakarot…" Vee said with a smile.

Through the entire day, Vee and I sat next to each-other when we had our classes. Vee still didn't talk to me much, which makes me a little sad, but I was happy she agrees to seat next to me during classes.

We are now in 5th period art. My stomach was rumbling up a storm, so I was happy when we starting going to lunch.

I knew no-one in this class except for Vee, so she and I sat together and ate our lunch. Vee was reading and eating, and me…well, I was just eating.

"What'cha reading Vee?" I asked after I swallowed my food.

"A vampire story…It's really good…" Vee said, more into the book. I giggled a little. It's kind of cute to see her happy.

I went back to eating my food when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Chichi. I groaned a little but no one heard it but me.

"What's up Chichi?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Remember I was about to ask you something before Krillin came up?" Chichi asked with a little smile.

I nodded at her.

"Well, what I was about to ask was will you be my boyfriend? I mean we would make a perfect couple don't you think?" Chichi said as she sat next to me.

I cringed.

"Well…That's nice Chichi…but I really don't want a girlfriend right now…and…well…I just don't like you that way…I'm sorry…" I said trying to be nice.

Chichi just looked at me. I could tell she was about to explode.

She will in 3, 2, 1-

"WHY NOT?" Kaboom!

"Cause I just don't Chi…You can find another guy…" I said trying to get back to my food. I looked at Vee and she wasn't paying any attention what's so ever. She was just reading and eating.

"Humph! You will be mine someday day Goku Son!" Chichi yelled and walked off, but before she did she had to say something to Vee.

"Yo new girl!" Chichi yelled. Vee raised her eyes up to look at Chichi.

"What? You got something to say then say it." Vee said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

I had to stiff a giggle.

"Just don't go falling in love with Goku ya hear? He's mine!" Chichi said with venom coming out of her mouth.

"First off…It's Kakarot's choice to be with who HE wants to be with, not you; and second, I don't believe in love, now go away so I can read." Vee said going back to her book.

Chichi kept her mouth shut and started walking off. I just looked at Vee.

'She doesn't believe in love…Why?' I thought…

"Thanks for getting rid of her Vee." I said with a smile.

"No problem Kakarot…." Vee said then went back to her book…

'I want to know more about her….


	3. Ch3 What's Chichi's deal?

Ch.3 What's Chichi's deal?

Vee' POV

It's been 2 weeks since I first meet Kakarot. He's my only friend…I guess…more like a talking buddy, but he doesn't know that. I can't let my guard down again like I did before…I won't allow it to happen a second time.

"VEE!" someone yelled. The only person that would bother talking to me is Kakarot. I turned around to see him run toward me. I found out that he and I take the same route to go to school, so we decided to walk together, well…Kakarot suggested it not I.

"Good morning Kakarot. You're as hyper as ever." I said with a little smile. He smiled at me. I'm still not used to all that though…It makes me feel wired.

"Why are you wearing dark clothes again Vee?" Kakarot ask me. Ever since that day, the only thing I want to wear is dark. Almost all of them are black.

"Cause I want to Kakarot…" I said in a low voice, but he heard me…He sighed…

"So…what do you plan to do this weekend Vee?" Kakarot asked me after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged.

"I don't know really. Probably the same…Read my book, watch my little sisters…the same…" I said not liking where this is going.

"Huh? Why doesn't your mother or father watch them…? That way we can-Vee?" I stopped walking and just looked at me…I kept my eyes glued to the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Vee…?" Kakarot asked getting closer to me, but I back up a little.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Kakarot asked. I glared at him, and he flinched at my glare.

"If you MUST know Kakarot…My mother died when I was 13, and my father….I don't wish to speak of…Never ask me those questions again. My sisters and I live with our aunt and she works. Anymore of these personal questions you're gonna regret it! Understand." I said not blinking an eye at him as I talk

He just stared at me. With confusion, and pity…Damn him for pitying me…!

"I understand Vee…I'm sorry I made you upset. If you want anyone to talk to…you can always talk to me…okay…" Kakarot said putting his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch and pushed it off.

He just stared at me…

"I…Sorry Kakarot…you just surprised me is all…and…thank you for trying to help…" I said looking away from his view.

I felt his gaze on me, and I couldn't help turning a little pink…

He chuckled at little and I felt his hand on my head to ruffle my hair a little. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"What are friends for huh?" He said, with a wink.

I was about to say something, but someone interrupted us.

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled. My eye twitched.

'Damn what's with her annoying voice?' I thought.

"Well Kakarot…It looks like your girlfriend is calling you. I'll head on." I said as I started to walk away he grabbed my right wrist.

I gasped a little bit. I turned around to see what he wants…

"First off…she's not my girlfriend…and seconded, you don't have to leave just because she comes around…That's her plan to make our friendship brake. Don't let that happen…kay." Kakarot said, then let go of my hand.

I nodded at him and waited for the insults to begin.

"Goku! I've been trying to catch up with you! Yesh, try to show a lady some respect." Chichi said then glaring a little at Vee.

"Oh I'm sorry Goku…I didn't know you were taking a DOG out." Chichi said with a smirk on her face. I twitched at her words…

'The only dog here is her…' I thought…

"Chichi! Be nice to Vee! She hasn't done anything to you! Just leave her alone!" Kakarot yelled at his stalker.

".How the hell can you hang out with an ugly girl like her? She has no style and wears only black! You should be walking with me!" Chichi yelled.

Without Kakarot and Chichi knowing…I tip-toed away…I didn't want to hear anymore insults…

**Goku's POV**

I kept arguing with Chichi. When I turned around to see if Vee was okay, she wasn't there.

'Damn!' I thought with anger.

"Ha! Looks like Phee-Phee (A/N she means it like a dog's name) has taken off with her tail between her legs. Now we can be alone Goku…" Chichi said with a sultry tone to her voice at the end.

"Chichi…I'm only going to tell you this once….I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled at her and started running to school.

I have to tell Vee I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't defend her…What kind of friend am I?

I didn't see Vee outside, and when I was about to look more, the bell rung. She should be in class.

I was right…She's in her seat…

I gave Vee my side of the window…She seemed to like looking out the window for some reason.

I sat next to her but she didn't say anything. It hurt me.

"Vee…I'm sorry…I didn't stop Chichi from saying those rude things to you…I should of-

"It's okay Kakarot…" Vee cut me off…

I looked at her. She slowing turned her head my way.

"I've been through worst then that…but…thank you for your concern…" Vee said with a small smile…

I smiled at her as well, and we began talking like always….


	4. Ch4 Vee doesn't believe in love

**Ch. 4 Vee doesn't believe in love; Going out on a…date?**

** Goku's POV**

It's been about 4 mouths since I first met Vee. I got to know more and more about her. I have to say I'm happy that I meet her.

She's not like all the other girls. She cares about more than her appearance or anything else.

Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't fix herself up. She's pretty now, and I can't imagine what she look like if she wore a little make-up….She has such little confidence…I don't know why…

"Kakarot!" Vee yelled getting me out of my train of thought. I looked back at her. We were in study hall now and we were working on a project for English.

"Uh…sorry about that Vee…I was just thinking is all. What's up?" I asked wondering what she needed.

"I need your opinion on Romeo and Juliet's relationship. I already told you mine, so you need to give me yours." Vee said waiting for my answer.

"Oh yeah…What did you say about your opinion?" I asked because she never told me hers.

Vee gave me a glare, sighed and showed me her paper. I began to read it

"I believe the relationship is nothing but trouble! Romeo and Juliet should have just stayed away from each-other. Their love was one-sided. Romeo only loved her for her looks. He was in love another girl and then "BOOM!" he falls in love with another girl. It's just a load of crap! There's no such thing as love! Just a fairytale… "

_ Vee Holloway_

I just looked at her paper. I didn't say a word. 'She doesn't believe in love? Why?' I thought putting down the paper.

Vee took her paper back.

"So, what do you think of their relationship? You saw mine, now it's your turn…" Vee said putting her paper away.

I didn't say anything…I just kept looking at the table.

"Why don't you believe in love?" I asked breaking the silence…"

Vee stopped her movement…She looked at me…I gave her a serious glare back. She shivered a little from what I saw.

"I just don't. So tell me what you think of their damn relationship?" Vee said getting mad.

I drop the subject and gave her my thoughts of their relationship.

"I believe they belonged together…Even though they came from two different families, they stayed strong with each other. No matter how much sadness, pain, and evilness…they stayed together through it all…If that's not love…I don't know what is…" I said as Vee wrote it down.

"Kay, now you write that down on your own paper. I wrote that you chose positively on their relationship….That's about it…all we have to do is wait for Mrs. Whiter to ask for our work and that's that." Vee said fixing up the papers.

I just looked at her.

After reading that paper I couldn't stop the feeling of wanted to know why.

'What could have happened to make this lovely girl not believe in love?' I thought with a sad look.

Vee stopped her fixing, and finally notices I was looking at her. She gave me a wired look.

"Why the hell are you looking at Kakarot? Take a picture, it'll last longer…" Vee said getting me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my blank piece of paper…I then thought of something…

"Hey Vee!" I said with a smile on my face.

Vee cringed at me smile and voice.

"What? Could you not yell…we're in study hall you know…" Vee said with a stern look.

"Sorry, but I was wondering…are you doing anything Saturday?" I asked with a serious glare.

She just looked at me…

"W-Why?" Vee said with a little blush on her face.

"Cause I wanted to take you out…say…a movie or something?" I asked not looking away from her.

She cringed at my request.

"S-Sorry…but I'm busy that day…Go ask someone else." Vee said trying to ignore me.

"Why not? You never go out…You could use a little day off. Besides…I heard your sisters are at your grandmother's and your aunt is at work…so your home alone…Why don't you want to go out?" I said making her gasp.

I found the information from one of my friends. He's training to become a spy. Piccolo would make a great spy. The only people that know what he wants to do is me and of course his girlfriend Carrie which is my little sister.

"H-How on earth did you know about all that? Have you been spying on me?" Vee said getting mad.

"No. I just know is all. So…how does 2 sound to you?" I asked not taking no for answer.

"I said no! I don't want to go anywhere with you. I'm happy just staying home and reading a good book." Vee said ignoring me and going back to her book.

"Whatever…" I said with a little smirk…

**Saturday- 1:00 p.m.**

**Vee's POV**

I still couldn't believe Kakarot ask me to go out with him….What a baka… (A/N Baka means idiot in Japanese.)

I really hope he doesn't come…I just want to be alone is all….Kakarot was the first to…well to be my friend… I don't know why a nice guy like him want's to hang out with an ordinary girl like me…

I ain't pretty…so…why?

I hear the doorbell ring, and I nearly jumped outta my seat.

I gulped and slowly got up to answer the door.

I look through the peep hole and it was…Chichi? What the hell is she doing at my house?

I groaned and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I said with anger in my voice. She was the LAST person I wanted to see.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Goku! Do I have to hurt you?" Chichi said acting all tough.

I stiffed a laugh.

"You hurt me? Yeah whatever you say Chichi…But anyway…Kakarot and I are just friends…so lay off will ya…I don't give a flying fuck what you or anyone else says. So just fuck off or I'll make you!" I yelled and the closed the door in her face.

I heard her huff and walked away.

I sighed…Who would have thought having a friend would be trouble…How wrong I was…

I was about to get back to my book, but the doorbell ranged again.

I groaned and got up to answer. I didn't look through the peep hole this time. I figured it was Chichi again.

I opened the door and said "Will you leave me alone already Chi…." I stopped. Chichi wasn't the one at the door…

It was Kakarot….

"Chi…" I said the last part I was gonna say…He just looked at me…

"Was Chichi here?" Kakarot asked me.

He looked mad. I've never saw him this mad before…

"Yeah…She came over to warn me yet again. She said if I don't stay away from you she'll hurt me! HA! Like that little bitch can hurt me! Huh Kakarot? Don't you think that's fu-"

I stopped talking. He had pure hatred on his face. It gave me the chills.

"What's with the look Kakarot…?" I asked quietly.

"She has got no right to threaten you like that! That bitch!" Kakarot yelled making me cringed at his outburst.

"Kakarot…clam down… I don't really care what Chichi thinks of me…I don't know why she has this idea that you and I will together. She must fell a lot on her head as a baby." I said trying to lighten him up.

It seemed to work…He doesn't have that angry look on his face anymore. Plus he laughed a little.

"Well…If there's nothing else I gotta go." I said quickly and closed the door, but Kakarot stopped it with his foot.

I gasped at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked in anger.

"Did you forget, I told you I wanted to take you out today. You know, we can see that new movie that's out. I forget the name of it but you know what I mean." Kakarot said pushing the door and invited himself in. How rude!

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot? I don't want to go! Why don't you go with one your friends or find a girlfriend or something." I said trying to get him to leave.

He didn't move. He just kept looking at me.

"Vee…I ain't taking no for an answer. It won't hurt you to go out and have a nice time. Why don't you want to go anywhere?" Kakarot asked in a sweet voice.

I looked down away from his gaze.

"I don't like being around people…OKAY!" I yelled in anger.

He didn't move.

"I'll be with you, and besides…who cares what people say or think…Don't others keep you from living…" Kakarot said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I filched at his touch and swatted it away, but not hard.

**Normal POV**

Goku just look at her. 'She refused my touch again. Why?' Goku thought…

"Why do you flinch every-time I touch you?" Goku asked not taking his eyes off her.

Vee cringed at his question…

I…It's none of your business Kakarot…Look…If go with you, will you drop the subject?" Vee asked hoping he will.

"Sure…Well…Let's go!" Goku said with a smile.

Vee didn't smile…'I don't deserve to be happy…' Vee thought, as Goku lead her out of her home.


	5. Ch5 Lovely date gone bad

**Ch. 5 A lovely date gone bad; Vee's secret is out!**

**Goku's POV**

I had to drag Vee to the movie theater.

She finally stopped struggling and walked beside me.

We got to the movie theater. There's not that much going on, but I wonder what Vee would like to see?

"So Vee…which movie would you like to see?" I asked looking at the movie selections.

Vee just looked at the section. She didn't know what she wanted to watch.

"I…I don't know Kakarot…You pick…" Vee said looking down at the ground.

I just looked at her with a sad look.

"Come on Vee…Don't be shy…This is for you. I want you to pick something that you would like. So take your time and pick whatever you like to watch." I said, using my index finger to move her chin to let her look at me.

I gave her a smile, and she blushed.

She looked away to see the movies again…She looked and saw something that caught her eye.

"C-Can we watch this? I read the book, so…" Vee said pointing at the movie titled.

I looked at it. It was called "_Vampire Wars"_. I smiled. 'She does like vampires. (A/N There's no movie of what I know of called Vampire wars, I just made it up ^^;)

"Yeah that's fine. It doesn't start for another hour. You want to hang somewhere before it comes on?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

She nodded at me.

I brought Vee to a little café to eat.

I told her to order whatever she wanted. I already bought our tickets to the movie she wanted to see. Now the only thing we have to do is wait.

I ordered myself a hamburger with fries, and Vee ordered a taco salad. She said it was her favorite. I'm happy I get to know her more, and more.

"Are you enjoying yourself Vee?" I asked after the waitress left with our order.

Vee looked at me and looked back down at the table.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Vee said quietly.

"Well…How about you tell me a little about yourself? I'll tell you about me." I said with a little smile on my face.

Vee didn't look at me, but I saw her cringe when I asked her to tell me about herself.

"T-There's not much about me that's worth hearing...So…you can tell me about yourself if want." Vee said messing with her hands.

I smirked. 'She's nervous…' I thought.

"You don't have to be nervous Vee…" I said with a smile on my face.

Vee gasped and looked at me.

She must have not known I could tell.

"So…when you get the chance…you can tell me about yourself when you're ready, kay?" I said as I winked at her.

She blushed a little bit, but gave me a little smile and nodded at me.

"Well…As you know I have a little sister named Caroline but everyone calls her Carrie. She and my best-friend Piccolo have been going out for about 3 yrs.

My father died when I was only 4 yrs old and Carrie wasn't born yet.

He died while going out-of-states. He got shot trying protect another solider…He was name a hero. But…even though he's not here, I know he's watching over my mother, Carrie, and me."

I said with a sad smile. I looked at Vee. She had some tears forming in her eyes.

I gasped at her. I never once saw her cry…She's…beautiful…My heart aches…

"I'm so sorry Kakarot…" Vee said getting me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her as she wiped away her tears.

"Your father…sounds like a great man…I'm so sorry you lost someone like that…and…sorry for crying…" Vee said sniffling a little bit.

My heart was still aching. I smiled at her.

I reached across the table to wipe away her tears.

She gasped a little bit and she looked back at me.

"There's nothing wrong with showing your emotions. I wish my father could meet you…he'd love you." I said smiling with warmth in my eyes.

Vee smiled.

"Thank you…Goku…" Vee said making me gasp. 'She called me by my nickname…! Wow…' I thought with a little blush.

When I was about to say something, the waitress brought our food.

I began to eat my hamburger and Vee ate hers as well.

As I ate I took quick glances at Vee. She was so neat eating her food. I had to smile at that.

We got through with our food and we have about another few minutes to go, so Vee and I waited outside the theater.

"Hey Vee, I'm gonna go get us some drinks. I'll be right back." I said.

She nodded and I left to go get the drinks.

**Vee's POV**

I watch Kakarot walked off to get our drinks…To tell the truth…I'm having a nice time…

I'm not the only one that's lost a parent…I wish my father was good like Kakarot's…

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled a screeching voice.

'Oh no! Please don't let be who I think it is.' I thought and slowly turned around to see none other than Chichi.

I sighed, and turned around to look at a fuming Chichi.

"What's it to you Chichi? I can go wherever I want to." I said looking away from her.

"Don't you be a smart-ass you little whore! Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man?" Chichi yelled YET AGAIN.

I slapped my forehead.

"Grr! You're really annoying. Kakarot isn't your man. We're just friends so fuck off will ya!" I yelled in her face getting tired of her talking.

"HA! Whatever you little liar. But I know once I tell Goku your little secret he wouldn't want to hang out with you anymore. In fact, he'll be disgusted by you!" Chichi said.

I looked at her with a hard stare. 'What is she talking about?' I thought… 'She couldn't…!'

"W-What are you?" I said getting afraid…

"That's right Vee…I know your father raped you!" Chichi said with an evil smirk.

I gasped my eyes widened. I feel tears coming to my eyes…

"What's the matter? Is little Phee-Phee gonna cry…I knew you were a whore…letting your father mess with ya…HAHAHA!" Chichi said

My tears fell, and I didn't care…Chichi and her friends were just smirking and laughing at me.

I gripped my chest of where my heart is, and I ran off.

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A WHORE!" Chichi yelled, making me run faster.

'Why am I even alive?' I thought and ran into an ally-way…I sat down on my butt and hugged my knees to myself…

"Kakarot…"

**Goku's POV**

I was waiting in line when I got a bad feeling. It never failed me before. I had the same feeling when I woke up earlier than before. A robber was coming in and I stopped him before he robbed us.

So I ran out of the line and went to front of the movie theater and I saw Chichi and her stupid friends.

'Oh no…VEE!'

"Chichi! What the hell did you do?" I yelled making her and her friends turn around.

"Oh hey Goku babe! I was just telling Vee to stay outta our relationship…So how about we go see a movie huh?" Chichi said running a finger down my chest.

I growled at her and griped her wrist to cause pain. She winced.

I'll ask you once more…WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" I said with anger.

She smirked.

"I told her she was nothing but a whore. And it's the truth…Don't you know her little secret Goku…?" Chichi said, making me confused…

"Thought not…Her father raped her when she was 14 yrs old. I told her you'd be disgusted by her, and she ran off crying." Chichi said with a smug smile to her face.

I gasped at the information.

'That's why Vee didn't want to get close to me…she didn't want to go through the same thing again! Dammeit' I thought with anger.

I ran off to find her.

"VEE!"


	6. Ch6 Finding Veeconfession

**Ch.6 Finding Vee; confession **

**Goku' POV**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I never knew I could run this fast in my whole life.

I never should have never left her alone! I'm such an idiot!

'Vee, I'll find you…' I thought with determination.

***hours later***

I've been looking for Vee for hours now, but I haven't found her.

'Maybe she went home…' I thought with sadness.

As I made my way down toward her house, an ally-way caught my attention.

I looked closer to see what's there.

At first I saw nothing, but when I kept looking I saw a figure sitting down.

My heart began to race a mile.

I walked into the ally-way to get closer to the person. I took a closer look at them and…it was Vee!

I got on the floor with her. She hid her face in her knees.

"Vee…Vee! Wake up!" I yelled trying to get her to wake up.

I raised her head up and I saw tear stains on her face. My heart began to ache for her more.

"How can someone be so cruel to you…?" I asked her sleeping form.

I picked her up bridal style and decided to take her home…

**Vee's POV**

I'm so cold…Am I dead? No…I feel…warmth…It feels familiar…What is it?

"_Vee…Vee! Please wake up Vee…!"_ I heard a voice calling me…who is it though?

_"VEE!"_ the voice yelled again. It sounds like it's really worried…why? I'm not worth worrying about….

I opened my eyes slowly…but closed them again from the bright light.

After my eyes got adjusted to the light I opened them fully.

I tried to seat up but I groaned in pain.

'I guess I shouldn't have stood out in the cold for such a long time…' I thought.

I heard a gasped and I looked in that direction…

It was…Kakarot?

"I'm so happy you're alright…I was so worried." Kakarot said and was about to rub my cheek.

I flinched and swatted his hand away from me…

"Please…Don't touch me…I…Just don't." I said not looking into his eyes.

I heard him sigh…

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when Chichi was harassing you…" Kakarot said making my body shiver remembering her cruel words…

"Vee…Why didn't you tell me about what your father did?" Kakarot asked me shiver violently.

I turned to look at him with a shocked look on my face.

'So…Chichi told him huh? Stupid bitch…' I thought with anger.

"Cause it's none of your business Kakarot…!" I yelled gripping the cover trying my best from letting my tears leak out.

I felt Kakarot's gaze look at me…My face started heating up so I turned to the other side of the bed...

"I want to make it my business…I want to be in your life!" Kakarot yelled and hugged me to his chest.

I squirmed in his embrace trying to get out of it, but he won't budge.

"Kakarot…! W-What are y-you doing…?" I said in panic. My face was hot, and I was shivering from his touch.

"I love you Vee…!" Kakarot said making me stop moving and breathing…

'He…He what?' I thought in panic.

"You…D-Don't…don't be stupid Kakarot!" I said trying to get away from him

**Goku's POV**

I felt Vee trying to get out of my embrace. She thinks I'm lying!

I hugged her tighter to me!

"I ain't being stupid Vee!" I yelled making her stop struggling…

I moved to look her in the eyes. I rub her cheek.

"I really do love you Vee… Don't worry about what Chichi said…No matter what you've been through I'll never be disgusted…You were 14…It wasn't your fault…How can I prove to you that I love you?" I said gripping her shoulders.

She stopped moving and just looked at me…She looked down.

'She must be thinking of what to say…'

"Well…I don't know how you can prove to me…You know more about this…so…" Vee said messing with her hair.

I smirked at her.

I grabbed her face to make her look at me. She was nearly crying.

"Vee…The only thing I can prove is with action and words…Can I kiss you Vee?" I asked making sure not to rush her.

Vee's eyes widened and she slowly nodded.

I got closer to her face. I was nervous as well…This was my first kiss.

I peck her lips a little and she shivered.

"Don't be scared…" I whispered near her mouth. She nodded.

I kissed her whole mouth. We were both kissing each-other.

I licked her mouth and forced her mouth open to put my tongue in.

I could tell her eyes widened.

I explored her whole mouth and she was shivering.

As I kissed her I ran my hands down her shoulder, all the way to her thigh…Oh…I love her so much…

I felt Vee pushing at my shoulders so I stopped what I was doing…

I just looked at her. Her whole face was blushing all the way to her ears.

"Sorry…was that too much…" I asked softly.

She nodded.

"Sorry Vee…But, have I proved myself…Do you believe I love you…?" I asked rubbing her cheek.

"I…Think so…but not sure…I'm sorry…I just don't know love…" Vee said moving her gaze to the floor.

"That's fine Vee…I'm just happy that you're near me…I love you Vee…" I said with passion in my voice and kissed her forehead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her while looking in her eyes.

She gasped a little, but gave me a little smile and nodded.

"Yes…I'll be your girlfriend…Just…give me time to know love while we go out, kay?" Vee asked rubbing my cheek.

I smiled.

"I understand Vee…I'm just happy that you're my girl…That's all I care about…" I said and I kissed her lips again.


	7. Ch7 Getting used to a relationship

**Ch. 7 Getting used to a relationship**

**Normal POV**

It has been about 2 weeks since Goku told Vee that he loved her and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Vee never felt happier in such a long time. She actually felt wanted and needed.

Goku never felt happier. She's the one he loves.

**Goku's POV**

I went to Vee's house to knock on her door and drive her to school.

I smile more and more. My mother is really happy for me, and so is my sister.

Vee opened the door and I just smiled at her.

She gave me a shy smile back.

When Vee locked her door and turned to me I embraced her.

"You okay Vee?" I whisper in her ear. She shivered and nodded.

We walked toward my car with my arm wrapped around her shoulder, and we just talked a little bit.

"What did your aunt say about you dating?" I asked as I opened the passenger's door for her.

"She's happy for me. I've never seen her happy in a while." Vee said as she sat in the seat.

I brought my head toward hers and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's happy because she sees her niece happy…" I said, smirking at her blush.

I went over to the driver's side and began to drive us to school.

***At school***

Vee and I decided to share a locker together. I'm happy she and I have nearly the same classes together.

Everything seems perfect, but I worry if Chichi will try to attack Vee again.

Krillin told me when Chichi found out that Vee and I were going out she went crazy.

I don't care though…Vee's the woman I love.

"Vee…I want to tell you something before we get to class." I said getting serious.

Vee looked at me. She knew the look I have her means I want a serious talk.

"W-What is it Kakarot?" Vee said looking at me.

"Whatever Chichi says, or does to you…Don't listen to anything she says, you hear? No matter what I won't leave you…Don't believe anything she says…kay?" I said rubbing her cheek.

Vee's eyes shimmered, and she blushed. Then she smiled.

"Yes…I won't listen to her Kakarot…Thank you…" Vee said rubbing my cheek which made me smile.

I connected my lips to hers and left quickly. I didn't want to the teachers to see us.

Vee and I walked into our first period English class. She and I were just talking and Vee almost fell but I caught her before she fell.

Chichi tried to trip her. I gave her a glare.

"Wow Goku. Your new girlfriend can't seem to walk. Must because she gives herself to any guy and she's a little sore. Why don't you leave her and be mine." Chichi said fluttering her eyes.

I gave her a look.

"Fuck off Chichi! The only whore I see here is you!" I said as Vee and I walked to our seat.

After we took our seats I looked at Vee.

"You okay Vee?" I asked holding her hand.

She looked at me.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…I just wished she leave me alone…As long as you're there for me…and encouraging me, I'll be fine…" Vee said squeezing my hand back.

I smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"I'll always be there…you don't have to worry about that."

**Vee's POV**

I was in 3rd period now, which means Kakarot and I aren't together. I hate to admit it, but I love having him around. It felt nice being wanted and loved by someone. I haven't felt like this happy in a long time.

"Well, it looks like the little whore is happy about something." a voice said which got me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see none other than Chichi.

"What do you want Chichi? Why don't you get a life or something God!" I said going back to project.

Our teacher gave us some words to look up and write down what they mean, and now he's step out to do something…

"If it wasn't for _**you**_ me and Goku would be a happy couple. But you just came and seduced him into liking you. I'll tell you this, he'll be mine soon." Chichi said while I still ignored her.

"Yeah whatever Chichi. But to make things clear." I said and stopped looking at my work to look at her.

"Kakarot asked _**me**_. I didn't do anything. You can be pissed off at me all you want, it ain't gonna work. So, bye!" I said and went back to my work.

She didn't say anything. Thank God…

I was SO happy that it was 7th period. I've always like study hall. In study hall you don't have to nothing but do some spare reading or finish your homework before you got home.

Kakarot and sat next to each other. I was reading my book because I finished all my homework and everything.

Kakarot was just finishing up his art-work. He was drawing something but I couldn't tell what it was, he wouldn't let me look at it.

I just let it go and went back to reading.

**Goku's POV**

I was just drawing a little something for Vee. I told her it was for class, but it's actually a gift for her.

Vee's 18th birthday is coming up and I want to give her something from my heart and soul. I hope she likes this gift…

And…I'm gonna tell her I love her again until she knows it for sure.


	8. Ch8 A birthday gift

Ch. 8 A birthday gift; this love is worth fighting for

**Goku's POV**

I got too talked to Vee's aunt and sisters. I've decided to through Vee a surprise birthday party for her.

Her aunt was so happy she was nearly crying, and Vee's two little sisters already call me 'big brother.' I smiled at that…It makes me feel like I'm part of Vee's family.

Vee's aunt sent Vee off to do a few chores for her while we get everything done and ready.

"Goku!" a voice yelled. It was my baby sister Carrie.

"Sup sis?" I asked her.

"Is it okay if Piccolo and I come? I already got her something." Carrie said with a smile on her face. Piccolo was just standing there smiling at her.

I'm glad she found someone to love her.

"Of course you guys can come. We need help anyway. Can you go help out Violet and Vina?" I asked pointing at the two girls.

They both nodded and went to the girls.

I finally have some free time. I need to wrapped Vee's b-day gift up. I can't wait to show her how much I love her…

"Goku…" a sweet voice said making me turn around to see who it was.

It was Vee's aunt Ruth.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked her politely.

"I just want to say thank you for being there for Vee. She's been through a lot and she never thought she would find someone like you.

When she told me she was dating someone…I was so happy I was nearly crying…I just…thank you for taking care of Vee…I can tell she really loves you…

She may not show it or say it a lot…but she's scared that you'll leave her…I know you'll prove to her that you love her…

Sorry for rambling on Goku…I'm just…so happy for her…" Aunt Ruth said almost crying.

I just looked at her with widened eyes.

'I make her and Vee happy?' I smiled at that thought.

"You don't have to thank me ma'am…I really love her and I'll protect her as much as I can. Well we better get back to work before Vee gets here." I said with a smile.

She smiled and begun to work on the party.

**Vee's POV**

'I wonder why Aunt Ruth wanted me to go out to get some food, and she also needed some sewing kit to make stuff animals.' I sigh…I just wanted to stay home and read a nice book and relax in my room…but…my Aunt has done so much for me it's the least I can do.

I just got the last item on her list and I'm on my way home. For some reason she wanted me to call her to let her know she's on her way.

I dialed in her number and waited for her to answer.

She pick up with a nice 'hello?'

"Hey Aunt Ruth, I just wanted to let you know that I got all the things you needed and I'm on my way home…Is there anything else you need?" I asked her.

"_No that's all I need hon. Thank you! You can head on home because I need that sewing kit. Thank you so much sweetheart. I love you and see you soon."_

"You too. Bye." I said and hung up my phone.

I can't wait to head home and read a nice book.

**Goku's POV**

"She's on her way Goku!" Ruth called out after she hanged up her phone.

Everyone started rushing around and getting ready for arrival.

"What did you get her Goku?" Piccolo asked leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

I gave him a smile.

"Well one is a locket and the second one you're gonna have to wait to see it cause I made it. That gift came from my heart." I said placing a hand on my chest.

Piccolo smirk. "I had that exact same feeling with Carrie…I'm happy for you Goku…" Piccolo said as he gave his longtime friend a slap on the shoulder.

I smiled at him.

"She's coming! Everyone hide!" Violet yelled.

We all got in our hiding place and waited for her to come inside the door.

Vee opened the door and the lights came on and everyone yelled…

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled.

Vee just looked at everyone and she had a little smile on her face.

She put the food near a table, and was near tears…

"Oh…you guys…You…you didn't have to go through all this for me…" Vee said wiping away her tears.

"It was Goku's idea Vee." Ruth said as I made my toward her.

She looked up at me and she was blushing and crying. She then ran into my chest and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back.

"Happy 18th birthday Vee…I love you." I whispered in her ear and gave it a little kiss.

She hugged me tighter.

"Well come on! We got you a cake and some gifts too!" Said looking at her face.

She gave me a huge smile and nearly ran to see what we all done for her.

We all decided to eat cake first. Everyone was laughing and talking. Vee was really happy and that made me happy.

It's nice to see her smile…

"Alright, it's time to open presents!" Ruth yelled. Vee just smiled at her aunt and waited for her gifts.

**Normal POV**

Vee sat in her seat and waited for everyone. Ruth gave her present first.

Vee just smiled and opened the box.

"Oh Aunt Ruth…I love it…I've always wanted these boots…But…they were so expensive are you sure it's okay?" Vee asked worried.

"Don't you worry about it! I knew you've wanted to have those boots so I got them. Happy birthday dear." Ruth said getting up to kiss Vee's forehead.

Vee then went to her little sisters' gift.

Violet and Vina shared a gift to give to her. The got her a handmade bracelet that had their names on it, including Vee's.

"Thanks you guys. It's lovely!" Vee said smiling at her little sisters.

Piccolo and Carrie shared a gift as well.

They got her a new hoodie.

"We hope you like it, we couldn't think of what you would like so…I hope you like it…" Carrie said a little nervous.

"I love it you guys…Don't worry. Thank you!" Vee said folding up her hoodie.

Goku's gift was the last one.

"Here Vee…" Goku said as he gave Vee the gift. Vee looked at him with a smile on her face.

Vee opened her gift and gasped. It was a beautiful golden heart locket.

"Kakarot…It's lovely…" Vee said rubbing the locket.

"Open it." Goku said. Vee looked at him and back at the locket. She opened it and it was a picture of her and Goku.

"This locket…was given to my mother by my father…He gave it to her to show her how much he loved her. Before now, their picture was in here…now…it's yours…" Goku said putting the necklace around her neck.

Vee was blushing and near tears.

"A-Are you sure I can have this Kakarot...Does your mother mind?" Vee said worried about it.

"My mother was the one who suggested it, so don't worry about it…I want you to have it…" Goku said rubbing her cheek. He and Vee didn't notice that everyone left the room to give them alone time.

"I'll cherish it Kakarot…Thank you so much…For everything…" Vee said holding Goku's hand that was on her face.

"There's one more gift from me." Goku said getting up to get it.

"Kakarot you didn't have to get me a seconded gift…" Vee said worried.

"Don't worry about it…I made this gift for you…" Goku said giving her the gift.

She looked at Goku with a surprised look.

"This gift…came from my heart and soul…" Goku whispered making her blush.

Vee began to open the gift.

It was a portrait of her. Goku drew her.

"You drew me…It's…lovely…" Vee whispered rubbing the picture.

"Of course it's lovely…It's you." Goku said grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"This is how much I love you…I love seeing you happy….Your smile…your laugh, it makes me the happiest man alive just be near you…Do you believe me…do believe that I love you with my whole heart…?" Goku said grabbing both sides of her face to make her look at me.

Vee didn't know what to say…Her face was blood red and she was nearly crying….

She grabbed his wrist.

"Yes…I do believe you love me…and…I love you too…more then you know…. I love you!" Vee nearly yelled closing her eyes as her tears fall out.

Goku smirked.

"I'm glad…because I'm never letting you Vee…I love you…more than anything…." Goku said as he kissed her lips pushing her tongue in her mouth…

_**The end….I may make a sequel but I'm gonna work on other stories first! Thank u all that reviewed this story. That made me really happy! Thanks for reading and I'll do my best to make more stories. ^_^**_


End file.
